Revolver
by Catherine Applewhite
Summary: El tiempo corría en su contra por eso ya no existía nada de lo que era su mundo. La vida no era más que un laberinto sin puertas, sin salida todos sus pasadizos te llevan al mismo lugar, el mismo instante.


**Revolver.**

**Autor:** Catherine Applewhite.

**-Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no que al genial **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo simplemente soy una simple servidora que los utiliza para saciar su ansiedad de ser creativa.

**-Advertencias**: Ninguna, por ahora.

-**N/A:** Este one-short lo hago por propia diversión y porque adoro el anime y el manga no tiene ningún fin. Espero que disfruten leyendo.

**-Género: **Romance y drama.

**-Datos de Interés:**

_Texto en cursiva Pensamientos de los personajes._

**-Summary**_: El tiempo corría en su contra por eso ya no existía nada de lo que era su mundo. La vida no era más que un laberinto sin puertas, sin salida todos sus pasadizos te llevan al mismo lugar, el mismo instante._

* * *

**. Revolver.**

El mundo se había vuelto loco. Todo giraba sin parar y aquello me molestaba. ¿O quizás…era yo la que giraba en contra del mundo?, y no me daba cuenta porque todavía tenía aquella venda que no me permitía ver más allá de mi propia nariz.

Todo estaba mal. TODO…ahora que él no estaba…

Vale, ya entendía, así era como se sentía el dolor ¿no? Pues si era así no quería volver a sentirlo nunca más. Algo dentro de ella se retorcía dando giros alrededor de su corazón encerrándolo. La araña tejía su telaraña entorno a su palpitante órgano alejándolo del exterior.

Lo odiaba, odiaba aquel mundo sin él.

Los días de lluvia como aquellos eran oscuros y sin sentido. Todos la odiaban la gente que pasaba por su lado la odiaba, sus amigos la odiaban y sus padres, todo porque ellos no querían que existiera un él y ella.

Maldita lluvia, ella también la odiaba por eso la trataba como si ella fuera una diana y las gotas fuera los dardos que la alcanzaban desde el cielo. Chocaban contra ella suaves pero potentes, rápidas, dolorosas.

El tiempo corría en su contra por eso ya no existía nada de lo que era su mundo. La vida no era más que un laberinto sin puertas, sin salida todos sus pasadizos te llevan al mismo lugar, el mismo instante. Nada tenía sentido ya nada de lo que miraba era claro ahora tenía grandes matices grisáceos y solo existía una sola cosa que pudiera visualizar, la silueta de un hombre que no conocía junto a ella. Sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban en busca de algún aroma que pudiera reconocer pero le era imposible reconocer algún aroma que no fuera aquel dulzón. Su paladar le pedía a gritos algo que lo refrescara, que le quitara el sabor ácido del metal corrompido, amargo muy amargo.

Un silencio casi fantasmal recorría cada rincón de donde se encontraba tirada y en su cabeza un martilleo la acosaba constantemente. Sus sentidos estaban apagados por el gélido frío que recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo. No podía pensar con claridad.

Los matices cambiaban de color a cada segundo que pasaban. Primero gris, azul marino, tornasol, cian, fucsia, dorado como el oro fundido, verde esmeralda como sus ojos, chocolate, azul metálico, todos y cada uno variando su tono para terminar viendo todo rojo, rojo fuego, rojo escarlata, rojo pasión, rojo eléctrico, rojo carmín, _rojo sangre._

Algo dentro de su boca le molestaba más y más, tenía que gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran, aquello tenía que parar. Pero su voz la traicionó y no quiso prestarle ayuda esta vez. Todos la traicionaban, todos la dejaban marchar y no hacían nada para evitarlo. Quería llorar de rabia pero su lagrimal estaba vacío, ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar ni motivos por los que luchar contra aquello que se la llevaba. Así que simplemente se aferro a los últimos recuerdos que vagaban por su mente en forma de pequeños rectángulos de papel que se perdían por la oscuridad, que la consumía poco a poco.

Apretó su dentadura encajando cada uno de sus dientes con su pareja impidiéndole a aquel líquido viscoso que continuara su paso y se derramara por la comisura de sus labios, tragándolo con dificultad. Sabía que estaba perdida no podía vencer a la muerte que se la llevaba apresándola entre sus garras, no la quería dejar escapar. Y se imaginaba aquella visión que tenía de pequeña de aquel hombre esqueleto con sus vestimentas largas que le cubrían la cabeza dejándole simplemente a la vista de los demás unos dientes putrefactos que daban la sensación de que sonreían mientras te llevaban de la mano al camino que te fuera destinado.

Pero aquel ser que me venía a buscar no era como yo lo había imaginado, no tenía ningún parecido. Sus vestimentas eran negras y sencillas, como si de un ser humano cualquiera se tratara. Tenía la piel pálida y su rostro estaba contraído y frío como el hielo, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su ropa pero aun más oscuros y penetrantes. Tenía el cabello despeinado y de un negro con raras vetas azuladas que impactaba. No sonreía es más tenía los labios sellados como si de una tumba se tratara y no me cogió de la mano para llevarme a mi destino final.

Simplemente me agarro por mi cascada de cabellos exóticos y me arrastro por un camino invisible y sin fin. Cuando por fin se detuvo sentí que me alzaba el rostro y le hurgó con su mirada apenada durante al menos un medio minuto. Sus labios antes sellados se abrieron y se movieron a un ritmo torturador emitiendo sonidos que ella no podía captar.

Lo vio moverse y soltarla dejándola caer al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza chocando contra aquella parte del camino invisible en el que se encontraban en aquel instante. Él se levantó y la dejó ahí sin preocuparle lo que le pasara se fue alejando de donde se encontraba ella y se detuvo de pronto buscando algo dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se agachó e hizo una extraña figura en el suelo con aquel objeto, una luz cegadora rodeo el objeto y le dio paso a otro objeto desconocido para mí.

El se levantó y volvió a encaminarse hasta donde me encontraba yo con el corazón paralizado a causa de aquel molesto metal afilado que lo había atravesado desgarrándolo. Volvió a agarrar algunas hebras rosadas de mi cabello y me giro con un simple movimiento. Colocó el extraño objeto en donde antes se encontraba el órgano latiente que me mantenía viva y lo presionó contra él. Movió de nuevo sus labios pronunciando palabras inauditas para mí en aquellos momentos.

Sentí que todo dentro de mí se movía en forma de espiral y se retorcía dejando a su paso de nuevo aquel insoportable sentimiento llamado dolor. Poco a poco y de uno en uno mis sentidos volvieron a funcionar. Mi vista volvió a tomar un color distinto y las heridas de bala que se encontraban por todo mi cuerpo desaparecían. Todo volvía a su sitio mi cuerpo se desentumecía permitiéndome pequeños movimientos a su paso. Todo estaba funcionando de nuevo y yo sentía como aquella conocida sensación de felicidad me inundaba, respiraba profundamente y un raro pero delicioso olor me llego inundando mis fosas nasales.

Mi mente reaccionó en aquel momento despertándome de mi letargo alertándome que no todo estaba bien, algo me faltaba, necesitaba de eso que me habían quitado de mi cuerpo pero por mucho que intentara buscarlo ya no se encontraba conmigo, había desaparecido, mi corazón ya no estaba en su sitio bombeando sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Ya no lo podía sentir aleteando como si de las alas de una mariposa se tratara.

Todo tenía un precio en la vida y por lo visto el precio de la muerte era aquella parte de mí que era la que hacía que me sintiera viva. La nostalgia me invadió y no pude evitarla había perdido algo importante a cambio de seguir viviendo en el mundo de los muertos.

Decidí que ya era hora de abrir los ojos y de ver el nuevo mundo que se abría camino ante mí. Poco a poco la luz fue bañándome de lleno pero no sentí que me molestara es más se sentía muy agradable valía la pena cerrar y abrir los ojos simplemente por sentir aquella sensación tan rara. Lo primero que visualicé fue un cielo sin final adornado por nubes de algodón con diferentes formas pero de un mismo color. Traté de contarlas pero perdí la cuenta cuando mi subconsciente me aviso que me estaba distrayendo de mi verdadero cometido explorar aquel nuevo mundo que ante la vista de los vivos supuestamente tenía que ser celestial.

Probé a mover mis extremidades y ellas me respondieron de la forma adecuada así que decidí que ya era hora de levantarse de aquella tierra invisible. Cuando fui capaz de quedarme quieta sin caer de nuevo al suelo me fijé que aquella tierra no era invisible como yo pensaba es más era normal no tenía nada en especial. Aquello me molestó ya que esperaba encontrar algo fuera de lo común pero el paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos no era estremecedor. Hombre tenía un toque bastante tenebroso y todo tenía una pinta deprimente pero no era lo suficientemente estremecedor como lo pintaban en las películas.

Bufó por lo bajo y movió su pie con impaciencia golpeando sin querer un piedrecita mandándola un poco más allá de donde ella se encontraba. En menos de un segundo algo detrás de ella apareció y una respiración acompasada le dio de lleno en la nuca enviándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo.

—Veo que ya estás despierta. Bienvenida a mi mundo, el mundo al que van los muertos. Esto no es ni el cielo ni el infierno es un sitio intermedio a donde llevamos a los que aún no han decidido a donde quieren ir. Permanecerás aquí hasta que decidas a donde prefieres ir.

Aquella voz detrás de ella no era cálida ni amistosa pero la hacía sentirse a gusto. No le daba miedo pero sentía como su cuerpo se agitaba solo con escucharla. Necesitaba más de aquella persona que le había hablado, la necesitaba así que se giró de lleno topándose con su dueño. Aquel era el hombre que la había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar.

La muerte podía tener diferentes facetas pero la que ella contemplaba en aquel momento no se semejaba a ninguna que le resultara familiar. Aquel hombre frente a ella era el más potente de los hechizos. La hipnotizaba con cada uno de sus movimientos poco peculiares, la abstraía a lo profundo de un volcán en erupción.

Mentalizó cada oración, frase, palabra que los labios de él pronunciaron archivándolo todo en el nuevo disco duro de su mente. Recuperando cada instante que había pasado desde su muerte preguntándose si allí el tiempo pasaba lento si era eterno. Como siempre su subconsciente la traicionó y su boca se movió dejando escapar las preguntas que surcaban sin respuesta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí? ¿Quién eres? Oh que pregunta más estúpida me has arrastrado hasta este lugar y yo te pregunto quién eres, eres…la muerte ¿no? Um te imaginaba de otra manera…ya sabes… con una guadaña, vestido con una capucha, en los huesos. Sinceramente no tienes pinta de ser la muerte.

Había hablado sin parar aunque no lo expresara sentía que algo dentro de ella la carcomía y esa sensación tan extraña tenía nombre, tenía ansiedad por saber todo sobre su nueva vida, sobre él.

—Oye muerte…y tendrás un nombre ¿no? Todo el mundo tiene un nombre y la verdad es que no me gustaría llamarte Muerte todo el tiempo que vaya a estar aquí, ya sabes…es bastante incómodo. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y mi existencia aquí será bastante larga así que me gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar por lo menos, cuento contigo ¡eh!

Parecía que estaba loca había empezado a hablar y no había parado y mi compañero empezaba a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos, ya lo había irritado.

—Oye…

Iba a empezar a hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir más allá de una simple palabra él me cortó y habló.

— ¡Cállate! Resultas aún más _molesta_ que el último muerto que estuvo aquí. Ahora te voy a decir algo que espero que comprendas, _molestia_. **Primero**: Odio que me molesten. **Segundo**: Acorta tus frases así no me molestaras, hablas demasiado. **Tercero**: No te quedaras mucho tiempo así que no hace falta que me conozcas. **Cuarto**: Esto no es un juego así que deja de comportarte como una estúpida humana, tú ya no estás viva querida estás muerta. Te dispararon y yo te fui a recoger te eh traído aquí solo por un tiempo determinado hasta que tú sola te vayas por la puerta grande. **Quinto**: Esta será la última vez que te tenga que repetir estas normas así que mantente al margen de la situación. Ah Sakura, sí, tengo nombre _Uchiha Sasuke._

Asentí con la cabeza dándole a indicar que ya había comprendido por donde iban los tiros. Él no era más que un petulante poco amigable que no tenía ninguna intención de ser cortes conmigo. Sin tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra me giré alzando mi rostro con elegancia y empecé a caminar a la deriva buscando algo interesante para hacer en aquel mugroso sitio.

Caminé exactamente durante una hora, una maldita hora que no me llevo a ninguna parte sino al mismo sitio donde había estado al principio. Lo sabía porque aquella parte de aquella especia de ''mundo'', las nubes eran más blancas y esponjosas y el cielo estaba teñido de azul celeste. La parte oscura como llamaba yo a la otra parte, el cielo estaba teñida de negro y parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Lo aceptaba estaba más que perdida y Sasuke había desaparecido entre las sombras nada más ver que ella se marchaba maldiciéndolo por lo bajo. Trató de relajar un poco sus músculos que estaban agarrotados, tenía que ser positiva por lo menos allí existía una paz inmensa y nadie la podía molestar.

Un viento cálido empezó a soplar y un agujero se formo en la dimensión dejando ver más de lo que ella debería haber visto. El viento soplaba con más fuerza y del otro lado de aquel portal estaba Sasuke que caminaba sereno hacia ella, no venía solo traía a alguien agarrado por las solapas de la camisa, lo arrastraba como si de un juguete se tratara. Lo dejó tirado en el suelo y lo miro sacando algo de los bolsillos de su pantalón, era un cuaderno forrado con cuero negro y un bolígrafo del mismo color. Vi como apuntaba algo en una de las páginas del cuaderno y lo cerraba pronunciando aquellas palabras ilegibles que me había susurrado a mí tiempo atrás.

—Difunto número 1098743, buenas acciones realizadas 67543, malas acciones 59876. Muerto a las 8:54 pm hora humana del día 21 de Junio del año 2000. Causa de la muerte: natural. Directo al cielo.

Le marcó algo en la frente al señor y realizó el mismo procedimiento que había hecho conmigo, la diferencia fue que el señor desapareció bajo un destello fulminante de luz blanca.

Sentí como en menos de un segundo Sasuke se posaba a centímetros de mi rostro y me analizaba buscando alguna expresión extraña en el. Deje de lado mi asombro y le dediqué una falsa sonrisa mostrándole el blancor de una pareja dentadura. Él frunció el ceño y no se apartó de mí, no había creído aquella sonrisa. Mi campo de visión se centraba principalmente en su rostro que estaba tan cerca del mio que podía sentir su pausada respiración acariciarme. Sin tan siquiera advertir alcé mis brazos al aire y con mucho cuidado de perder el contacto visual con aquellos pozos negros lo fui rodeando poco a poco por el cuello hasta que ya nada nos separaba y mi cuerpo se pegó contra él suyo.

Fui acercando poco a poco mis labios a los suyos y los rocé tanteando el terreno, no quería que de un momento a otro se separara de mí y huyera despavorido. No se separó es más no hizo ningún movimiento se quedo estático y yo procedí con mis actos. Le mordí el labio inferior incitándolo a que diera algún paso pero él siguió como una estatua. Mis deseos se incrementaron y no pude aguantar más las ganas de terminar con aquel ritual tan tortuoso. Así que me lancé y mis labios se movieron sobre los suyos a un ritmo neutral, en un principio dulce pero con forme iba pasando los segundos se tornó apasionado. Cuando por fin el se decidió a abrir su cavidad bucal mi lengua se movió dentro de ella jugando con la suya, hasta que sentí como sus dientes me mordían la punta de la lengua haciéndome sangrar apartándome de un empujón dejándome caer sobre aquel pavimento impreso, desapareciendo.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves y das la cara? ¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué huyes Sasuke? No quieres enfrentarme ¿verdad? Maldito estúpido, por qué no me dijiste nada ¿eh? No tenías ningún derecho a ocultarme lo que acabo de ver. Vuelve aquí y explícame todo.

Grité al aire sabiendo que él donde quisiera que estuviese me estaba escuchando. Estaba enfadada y frustrada por aquel beso que me había revelado cosas de mi pasado que yo no recordaba. Aquel beso me había mostrado un video corto pero suficiente donde estábamos Sasuke y yo los dos abrazados sonriendo felizmente, parecía haber sucedido hacía mucho tiempo cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y él aparentaba unos dieciocho.

Busqué entre los recuerdos humanos que tenía pero no encontré nada parecido era como si me hubieran borrado un pedazo de mis recuerdos y justamente fueran todos los que había vivido con él seguramente. Lo volví a intentar pero el resultado fue el mismo y esta vez no conseguí otra cosa que un leve dolor.

Los días siguientes Sasuke no apareció por allí y yo me dediqué a explorar el interior de la parte luminosa de aquel mundo intermedio encontrando así una pequeña cabaña decorada al estilo rústico al lado de un manzano que se alzaba dejando que algunas ramas fueran a parar al techo de la casa. Investigué un poco los alrededores para ver si vivía alguien en ella pero estaba vacía y polvorienta, parecía que nadie la había limpiado desde hacía semanas o tal vez meses.

Le dediqué un día entero a la limpieza y a la recolecta de alimentos para el almacén de comida. Revisé los armarios y me encontré con una sorpresa estaban llenos de vestidos de encaje parecidos a los de los cuentos de hadas pero no tan cargados y miles de ropas más ligeras que venían con sus zapatos a juego.

Supuse que alguien más había vivido antes que yo allí y que aquellas cosas habían sido de esa persona. Cogí uno de los vestidos más sencillos hecho de seda blanca, este se ajustaba al busto para después caer graciosamente en capas hasta poco más allá del medio muslo. Rebusqué en uno de los cajones del armario y encontré ropa interior femenina sin estrenar, le eché un vistazo y al final me decidí por un conjunto rosa pálido.

El baño era pequeño pero acogedor y la bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para que estuvieran dos personas. Involuntariamente mi mente intentó imaginar esas dos personas pero no la deje divagar en sus sueños y bloque tales pensamientos. Negándome rotundamente a volver a caer.

El baño fue agradable y reparador, ahora tenía la piel más tersa y brillante y no se sentía sucia. Su cuerpo le agradecía aquel tiempo que le dedicó.

Aquella ropa no le quedaba nada mal y era muy cómoda para estar por dentro de la casa. Se movió como si de una bailarina se tratara dando movimientos lentos pero sutiles y con un toque alegre y elegante dignos de una princesa. Ya en el lugar deseado se preparó algo ligero pero que renovara sus fuerzas perdidas y se lo comió poco a poco disfrutando del tan delicioso manjar.

Estaba ya oscureciendo cuando sintió unos ruidos extraños por las afueras de la casa. Tenía miedo pero su curiosidad podía más que ella y la llevó hasta el motivo de aquellos sonidos. Su decepción no fue menor al ver que lo que ella tanto ansiaba ver no era más que una estúpida ardilla que corría de un lado a otro despavorida, el motivo no lo sabía. Buscó algo fuera de lo común por los alrededores pero no encontró nada empezando a caminar por el pequeño camino rodeado de peonias blancas y tulipanes de todos los colores.

Algo detrás de ella se movió y la agarró por el brazo tirando con fuerza hacia atrás. Giró el rostro y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, un hombre encapuchado y con los ojos rojos sangre la observaba como si de una comida se tratara. No podía ver con claridad de quien se trataba ya que todo estaba completamente oscuro y el único artilugio que alumbraba acababa de apagarse por culpa de un soplo de aire.

Sintió que su sangre se congelaba y no a ser posible de tener todavía el corazón ahora mismo le latería a mil por hora. El pánico la invadió y la voz no le salía, por segunda vez iba a ser víctima de la muerte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de relajarse mentalizándose de que ya nada más podía llegar a pasarle, no si ya estaba muerta.

El hombre la agarró por el cuello y la alzó dejándolo a la altura de su boca, lo lamió lentamente y le hizo una pequeña mordedura provocando que el líquido viscoso de su cuello se fuera derramando y ella soltara un quejido. Volvió a sentir la respiración de aquel monstruo junto a ella y se preparó para lo peor pero nunca sucedió. El monstruo la soltó dejándola caer a la tierra y dando pasos hacia atrás y hacia delante como si se estuviera debatiendo en su interior una lucha por ver quien controlaba el cuerpo. Con tanto movimiento la capucha se fue bajando hasta mostrar en la oscuridad de la noche el rostro abatido de mi fratricida.

—Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Sasuke me intentaba aniquilar? Aquello tenía que tener una respuesta y ella la encontraría, no lo dejaría marchar, esta vez conseguiría las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Sasuke quiero que me expliques que está pasando. No te dejaré marchar sin que me contestes algunas cuestiones.

Él que parecía ya haber recuperado la cordura me miró a los ojos y se calló durante un buen rato para después asentir levemente con la cabeza indicando que podía empezar.

—Aquí no…mejor entremos necesito sentarme mis pies ya no pueden más por hoy.

Le indiqué con un movimiento de manos que pasara delante de mí, no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar algo como lo sucedido anteriormente.

Ya dentro de la casa me senté en el sofá grande esperando a que él se acomodara a mi lado pero pasó por delante de mí y se detuvo en la otra esquina moviendo una silla de la mesa robusta y sentándose en ella.

—Pregunta Sakura, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme respondiéndote.

Su voz sonó aún más hierática que de costumbre dejándome la piel de gallina. Preparé el interminable cuestionario y empecé con las más sencillas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí exactamente Sasuke?

—Tres mes, trece horas, 25 minutos, 56 segundos y contando.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—El tiempo aquí pasa más rápido que en el mundo humano, un día aquí equivale a una semana en el mundo humano. El tiempo aquí pasa más lento.

—Oh… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas aquí Sasuke? ¿Qué te llevó a convertirte en la muerte?

—Llevo aquí casi dos siglos. Mi muerte fue provocada por un accidente de tráfico en el cual íbamos yo y otra persona más. Yo por supuesto morí y la otra persona estuvo ingresada durante un año entero en un hospital con parálisis cerebral, perdió la memoria y no me llegó a recordar nunca más. Cuando llegué aquí antecesor me engañó vilmente diciéndome que si me quedaba aquí y ejercía su trabajo podría vagar entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos y así una vez cada tres siglos podría bajar a la Tierra y pasar un día entre los humanos. Pero hasta entonces permanecería aquí encaminando a los recién muertos a su destino. Él por supuesto se marchó y nunca más volvió dejándome con esta carga y con una maldición. _Cada veintiuno de cada mes se desatará la maldición que llevas tatuada en la espalda y te convertirás en el monstruo que eres. _Ese es el motivo por el cual cuando llega estas fechas desaparezco y vengo a este lugar y me escondo del exterior. Pero por lo visto tú lo has descubierto.

—La maldición… ¿no puede ser rota? Si hay alguna manera dímelo Sasuke yo te ayudaré a romperla te lo prometo.

—La única forma es que Orochimaru volviera a ocupar su lugar así yo quedaría libre y podría irme de este mundo. Pero él ha desaparecido y por mucho que lo busque no hay forma de dar con él.

—Tal vez yo…tal vez... pueda ayudarte.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo Sakura…ya una vez te perdí y no quiero volver a perderte… es mejor que te mantengas al margen de todo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que el tono de voz con el que me hablaba era más dulce y a la vez melancólico.

—No comprendo tus palabras Sasuke. No sé a qué te refieres cuando dices que ya me perdiste una vez…

El se pensó la respuesta durante algunos segundos y suspiró pausadamente levantándose de su asiento y sentándose en el sofá al lado mío.

—Sakura…esta no es la primera vez que te veo. Tú…tú y yo…nos conocíamos desde hacía muchos años atrás. Resulta que los dos…vamos tú y yo fuimos algo más que amigos. La persona que perdió la memoria en el accidente…eras tú Sakura.

Dejó de hablar esperando a que yo pudiera asimilar bien todas aquellas palabras que me venían a la mente bombardeándome de recuerdos desconocidos para mí. Mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron del asombro y mi rostro se desfiguró al ver todas aquellas imágenes de Sasuke y de mi, juntos. A duras penas conseguí que de mi boca salieran las palabras.

—Oh…Sasuke ¿por qué nadie me lo contó? Me han estado mintiendo durante todos estos años…viendo como yo me iba consumiendo poco a poco por la falta de algo que según ellos no existía, pero que eras tú.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro de una en una y cada gota era cada vez más gruesa. Ahora que por fin lograba recordar lo que durante años enteros había estado buscando sin resultado ninguno no quería perderlo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me abalancé sobre Sasuke y lo abrasé mientras mis labios buscaban hambrientos los suyos. Nos besamos con ansiedad, con pasión como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo, nuestros labios se movían al mismo ritmo, rápido pero lleno de sentimientos. Aquella noche dimos rienda suelta a la pasión que nos quemaba el alma y nos corrompía y después de tantos años añorando el cuerpo del otro por fin pudimos volver a sentir aquel calor tan embriagador que no se había extinguido con el paso del tiempo y que seguía ahí al pie del cañón.

Los días siguientes nos la pasamos juntos buscando la manera de conseguir que Orochimaru saliera de su escondite y después de quemarnos la cabeza buscando la solución dimos con ella encontrando por fin a la rata que había conjurado aquel maleficio.

No supimos cómo pero esta vez fuimos nosotros más listos y engañamos a Orochimaru como él había hecho con Sasuke tiempo atrás. Aquella estúpida serpiente no era muy lista porque cayó de lleno en la trampa que le tendimos y volvió a ocupar de nuevo su puesto en el mundo intermedio dejando así a Sasuke en libertad y con él se fue la maldición.

Los dos conseguimos juntos el camino de nuestro destino rumbo al cielo y allí mi vida volvió a comenzar pero esta vez tenía todo lo que necesitaba a mi lado. Sasuke y yo éramos felices y ya no había nada que pudiera romper aquel juramento que nos habíamos hecho de niños.

—_Sasuke-kun, ¿me prometes que vamos a estar siempre juntos? Promete que nada nos va a separar nunca ¿Sí? _

—_Lo juro Sakura y si algún día rompo esta promesa que venga la muerte y me lleve. _

— _¡Hay Sasuke-kun que cosas dices! No digas semejante sandez no vaya a ser…no quiero perderte._

—_Y no me perderás yo siempre estaré a tu lado. _

—_Oye Sasuke-kun cuando los dos muramos, ¿iremos juntos al cielo, verdad?_

—_Tú y yo Sakura nunca nos separaremos ni tan siquiera la muerte nos podrá separar nunca jamás._

—_Sasuke-kun…te amo de aquí al infinito. _

—_Y yo Sakura y yo._

Aquellos recuerdos rodeaban mi mente de vez en cuando dejándome un dulce sabor en la boca.

—Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Si Sakura?

—Te amo de aquí al infinito.

Las palabras resonaron en mi mente como si de un estruendo se tratara y me hacían felices. Bueno más bien yo diría que nos hacía feliz a los dos ahora ya estábamos juntos y más que para el infinito yo diría que nos podíamos amar billones de eternidades.

—Y yo a ti Sakura…y yo a ti…

Fin.

* * *

**N/A:**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña lectura dedicada a los fans de el Sasu/Saku. Hacía tiempoque no escribía nada precido y sinseramente me ha salido del corazón. Disfrutenlo y dejen sus comentarios en el cuadradito de abajo donde pone Reviews.

Un saludo a todos los que lo lean.


End file.
